Pendulum
Description A Pendulum is a melee weapon designed to fully exploit momentum. They often consist of a small handle point, a light weight chain, and a heavy object at the other end. This object would commonly be a thick disk, that is lethally sharp from all sides. Although this unusual weapon comes in many shapes and sizes, normally the chain will be arms length for the user and the pendulum, finger span. Abilities and Usage Most often a pendulum is used with particularly flexible, or quick thinking people. The users of the weapon often will find them selves having to redirect the momentum of the pendulum away from themselves and towards other people. This is often done by holding the handle in the palm of their hand and swing it around their own body and steering it by the chain with their fingers, arms and in some cases even legs. The main draw back with pendulums is that they can sometimes take a while to achieve direction of momentum, and failure will more often than not result in the wielder's untimely demise. Despite this the correct use of a pendulum not only looks spectacular, but preforms so as well. Extensions and Variations Being a very unspecific weapon with lots of room for improvement, there are many ways that many users have come to improve their specialty. Electroplated Faces To help fight against heavy ranged artillery some users of this weapon have plated the faces of their pendulum with electroplate. This is often done with especially quick thinkers, and/or larger pendulums. Heavy Weight Pendulum As mentioned above, some wielders use particularly heavy pendulums. This is to gain more momentum or cover more area to protect yourself with. The downside is the sheer strength it takes to swing it. A heavy weight pendulum often has a bulkier chain, with the chain segments often hugely visible. This pendulum is not for the lightly toned. Light Weight Pendulum A light weight pendulum causes less damage to the target, but can be used much more frantically and in some cases dual wielded. The chain is often longer and thinner, allowing more time for the user to react. Although a longer chain is common, some light weight pendulums have incredibly short chains, making them harder for the opponent to deal with up close. 'Wrecking Ball' As stated, usually a pendulum uses a sharp disk shape. This is not always the case. Some variants use a deadly metal ball as the weight. The design is meant to shatter bones and break armor with minimal effort. If the weapon is misused, the outcome can become gruesome. Two Tailed Two tailed pendulums consist of a weight, two strings and a handle at the end of each. What benefits with this design is that as well as the handles being able to be held together to preform normally, a trampoline effect can be applied by holding them separately. As well as this uses can fully use their body strength by harnessing both sides of their body. Beside the benefits this extension is often criticized for it's inefficiency. While using both handles at once it becomes much harder to redirect momentum and regardless of how you use it the chains run risk of getting tangled. Hypnos' Death Hacker This varient is probably one of the more unique. It is often described as having a pickaxe on the end rather than a classical disk or ball. This type of pendulum is designed specifically to hack and puncture the opponent, severing their nerves and impaling them with ease. Some are double ended and have the axe on both ends, while others have an axe on one end and a hammer on the other, providing a brutal whiplash of stabs and blows to the opponent. Important Notes * This content is available for use by anyone participating in the RP. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons